Ella in Love
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: Finishes right after the engagement. Love can overcome obstacles, and it may have to, with Ella and Char. *CHAPTER 3 UP!* Please r&r!
1. Chapter 1: Fears, Doubts and Worries

Ella Enchanted 2: Ella in Love  
  
  
  
DISCLAMER: I do not own anything, I do not have anything, I do not want anything. I am only a creative writer. I am not getting paid for this, and none of the main characters are mine except for a few. I have invented several characters and they are mine and not to be used in other stories without my permission. I apologize if anything you read offends you. I will do my best not to make this offensive.  
  
  
  
This is the sequel to Ella Enchanted. It takes place right after the story ends. So you read that everything ended happily ever after and all that, but something has to have happened before that. What happened to Ella and Char? What happened with them before they had kids and lived happily ever after. This is the tale about love and how it can help you to overcome obstacles.  
  
  
  
I awoke and stretched happily on my bed. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and I was free to do whatever I desired. I was free to say yes, or no. Free from requests and orders, free from fear. Last night was most definitely, the happiest day of my early life. I had gone to the ball, to watch my beloved Char. We were in love but I pushed him away, trying to protect him. At the ball he found out who I was but I ran away, secretly hoping he'd come and find me. Sure enough, he came to Dame Olga's manor where I resided. I pretended to be a maid, that, of course, was what I was most of the time anyways. He found me and ordered me to be his wife, Hattie, my dreadful step sister also ordered me to not marry him. She wanted him for herself. Of course, since I had the curse to always obey, bestowed upon me by Lucinda the fairy, I was powerless to say no. Finally the curse was broken and I was able to say no to whoever I wished. I kissed my dear Char and promised to marry him. You would think that would be the end. That I would have a normal life as Char's queen after that, but I won't allow it. I will do everything that's not normal, to please myself. Of course, after we kissed and such, I banished Hattie, Olive and Dame Olga from my sight. I would never hurt them, no, that would be giving them the pleasure of knowing they hurt me. I banished them to the city where they had to live a normal life like any other peasant. I took away most of their money but left their possessions. They would live a life in normality, and I'm ashamed to admit, that I hope in filth. I would be overjoyed if I never had to see their chubby, plump faces again. But no. Father is still married to Dame Olga. He loves her, he was made to in a curse. So wherever he goes, whilst he is here and not trading beautiful objects, he is with her. Of course, Hattie and Olive her 'treasures' follow her everywhere so I will have to put up with them at social occasions, but that is fine with me. They cannot order me around any longer. I fingered the long necklace that was once my mothers. How beautiful it is. Since Hattie found out about my curse, she took it, but now that I am no longer under the spell, I got it back. Enough about my past though. I would put it out of my head. I looked around the room of Dame Olga's manor. Today was the day that I would move into the palace. I would meet the King, and Queen, Char's parents. I would get to kiss Char, my dear Char again. I ached for his kisses last night. After biding me farewell with one last embrace he was gone to his castle. Mandy and I stayed up late celebrating my engagement, and the curse that I was now free of, with the other servants. The party was wonderful, we ate chocolate cake, and danced, sand and talked. The whole time, however, I missed Char. I was away for him for so long, and now I never wanted to be away from him again. Thankfully, I would never have to.  
  
  
  
I got dressed in a peach satin dress. It was light, soft and simple. I didn't feel like being turned into a cream-puff with one of my larger, puffier gowns. I placed my brown hair into twists at the top of my head and raced down the stairs.  
  
"M'lady," Bertha said as she saw me. She curtsied. "You are radiant with love." She laughed merrily, and I laughed too, not denying her observation.  
  
I raced to the kitchen and found Mandy, making apple pastries for our breakfast. "Good morning, my dear." Mandy smiled, folds of wrinkles etched on her ancient face. "How was your sleep?"  
  
"Wonderful." I said. "The best I've had in weeks." Mandy nodded, the smile still fresh on her lips. She continued rolling dough and scooping apples, applying fairy magic and cinnamon on each. "Mandy?"  
  
"Yes lady?"  
  
"Will you come live with me in the castle? I couldn't bear to be without you."  
  
"Of course Ella! You think you could leave me here? I wouldn't allow it!" I hugged her tightly, wishing and hoping that I would never have to leave her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Our white coach arrived at the front of the palace, and the footman opened the door for me. He held my hand carefully as I stepped out onto the cream coloured steps to the castle doors. I drew my breath as I looked at its magnificence. Of course, I had seen it many times but never while I was in love, and never realizing that it was my future. This was where I was to live for a long time. The thought rushed over me like a wave hitting sand. A smile crept up on my face. This is my new home. Mandy came up behind me. Placing her hands upon my shoulders, she whispered in my ear.  
  
"Darling, this is your new life. Your new world."  
  
We began walking up the stairs to the palace.  
  
The guards at the doors bowed when the saw me. "Madam," they muttered. They opened the grand doors to let me in, and I was again in awe of its magnificence. There was a beautiful picture on the walls of angels and fairies. Hung in a row, to the left of the doors were portraits of the former Kings and Queens of Kyrria, and one of the present Royal family. Char's father and mother, his sister Mary, and himself. Char looked so handsome, his brown hair neat and tidy, a small smile on his lips. Mandy and I stood there in awe of the cream and burgundy coloured ornaments, statues, walls, carpets and such. The servants had arrived also, and were shown to their suits. Our bags and cases were being brought upstairs, on the grand staircase by many handsome footmen, as we stood.  
  
"Shall we get settled in?" Mandy asked.  
  
I really wanted to look for Char, kiss him, be alone with him, talk to him, tell him how much I love him, even to see him. But I could not.  
  
"Yes." I sighed, disappointment showing on my face. "Let's see our chambers."  
  
"Do not worry, my pet." Mandy frowned, rubbing my shoulder. She obviously could see my sadness. "You'll see him soon, I know it."  
  
I nodded and followed her up the grand staircase glancing behind me down the hallway to see if he was coming. I had imagined this moment since yesterday. I would step out of my carriage, looking beautiful. I would walk in the palace to see a crowd of people, dazzled at the sight of me. They would gasp with amazement, to see the future wife of the prince. I would slowly walk up the stairs. Char would be talking to a man, then look at the staircase and see me. He would call out. "Ella! Oh how I've missed you." He then would run over to me, hold me in his arms and kiss me passionately. Finally stopping to say, "What a beautiful bride you will be."  
  
"Ella?" Mandy asked. "What is the matter?" I was daydreaming of that special moment. I caught a laugh as it entered my throat. I was standing in the middle of the staircase, holding everything up.  
  
"Come on, dear." She took my hand. "Let's see our rooms."  
  
As I came closer to the top of the stairs, I had a mad thought. What if Char was there, waiting for me with open arms? Just like the dream! I hurried my steps. I began to run up the stairs, and glanced down the hall, with my heart in my throat. I heard a male voice. Char? I looked. No, It wasn't him. Tears welled in my eyes. Did he still love me? Why didn't he come see me? A thousand questions rose in my head, but they all ended up to that one. Didn't he miss me? Didn't he love me?  
  
I gulped and pushed the tears down my throat. No one could see the future queen looking like such a wreck. My voice quivered as I spoke to one of the guards.  
  
"Where is Prince Charmont?" I asked.  
  
"His Highness, the Prince of Kyrria, Prince Charmont, is gone horseback riding for the morning."  
  
"Oh." My voice wavered even more. "Thank you. Um, where is my chamber?"  
  
"Seventh door to the right. It is right beside Prince Charmonts' room."  
  
"Thank you." Mandy smiled. We walked to the seventh door and opened it up. It was soft pink and lovely, with pale peach covers and white flowing curtains.  
  
"How lovely!" Mandy exclaimed. I nodded. I loved it, however I was distracted.  
  
Where was Char? I went to a door. What's this? I opened it up to see A white and soft blue room. I walked in. This must have been Char's room. I looked at the other side of my room, and the other side of his. There was no other door. We had special joining rooms so we could see each other whenever we wished. That was a good sign. I sighed, thinking of secret meetings we could have at midnight. I walked over to his bed, and lay down on the creamy white bedding. It was made and the pillows smelt of him. I sniffed them, and cuddled one against my chin. Oh, how I missed him.  
  
"Lady, what are you doing?" Mandy asked as she walked in the room.  
  
"Oh Mandy, I miss him so much." I wailed, the tears springing out of my eyes. "Why isn't he here?" I asked. "Why?"  
  
"Oh sweetheart, you'll see him soon. Come, we don't want you to be seen as a nosey little wench do we?"  
  
"No." I sniffled, and followed her into my room.  
  
She shut the door behind us and I fell on my bed. There was a white satin canopy, flowing above my head, and over my whole body.  
  
"You need to be alone." She sighed sympathetically. She kissed my cheek and smiled. I'm in room number 4 if you need me."  
  
She left the room, silently shutting the door. Where was Char?  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke some time later. Sleep had consumed me, and several hours were gone from the day. Was Char here yet? Knowing my luck, he was not. I woke and glanced in the mirror beside my bed. I looked just as I had before. I walked out of the room, closing it behind me and yawned. I began to walk to the left where Mandy's room was when I heard a voice. Char's voice! I saw his figure, talking seriously to a man. My eyes widened and my heart started to beat more rapidly. I stood there, dumbfounded, waiting for him to see me, for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
He finally finished his conversation and waved to the man who had now disappeared into his chamber. Char stood for a second, then turned around. He saw me and his expression turned from serious to overjoyed.  
  
"Ella!" he exclaimed. "Oh how I've missed you!" he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and we hugged.  
  
My voice was hoarse and unrecognizable. "I've missed you too."  
  
"Come." He took my hand and led me to his chamber, we walked in and he cautiously closed the door, still not letting go of my sweaty grasp.  
  
He swept me into his arms and kissed me passionately. His mouth was sweet and moist and I couldn't think of anything but him. After what seemed like only a second we stopped, breathlessly. During our mad embrace we had somehow made it to his bed and were sitting there, catching our breath. He looked into my eyes, and traced one finger down my face.  
  
"When did you get here, my darling?" he asked.  
  
"This morning." I smiled.  
  
"So early?" he asked, his perfectly sculptured eyebrows, raised.  
  
"I couldn't wait to see you." I explained. A slow smile crept up on his face.  
  
"I apologize a thousand times for making you wait for me."  
  
"Now that I have you in my sight, I don't want to ever see you go." I smiled, kissing his lips lightly.  
  
"You'll never have to." He said, his arms around my waist. "Never again."  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please reply. I will post more soon. I will wait until I have 8 replies, then I will post the next chapter.  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
*Ella meets the parents *Ella and Char explore *False Kindness *Strange news *A trip 


	2. Chapter 2: False Smiles

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I was so nervous that afternoon. Char had gone to speak with his parents about dinner that night, where they would formally meet me. He had told me not to fret, but I couldn't help it. What if they didn't like me?  
  
What if they told him I was too young, or too ugly, or too weird, or too poor? Perhaps the Queen and King had ideas of marrying Char off to a rich old queen. Where would I go if we were not to be wed? Certainly not back to Dame Olga's manor. That was out of the question. I was still poor, and would not be able to support myself on my charms alone. Maybe the finishing school had its rewards. I chuckled at the thought. Imagine, me singing, sewing, dancing and teaching proper dinner ediquate for KJs.  
  
Perhaps the Queen and King would meet me and then I would fall on my face and make a mockery out of myself. I could picture it now. Me, tripping because of my own feet and falling flat on my face. The Queen would swiftly stand up in a huff, and the King would say,  
  
"Son! That wretched girlfriend of yours is not fit to be Queen!"  
  
Char and I would cry, and share an emotional embrace and then I would leave him. For the good of the country. Just then I heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I called out.  
  
"Char." the voice said.  
  
"Come in." I spoke, too upset for many words. I stood up and began to pace on the spot. Char smiled when he saw me then sat down.  
  
"Ella, whatever is the matter?" he asked. He could read me so well.  
  
"What do you mean, Prince Charmont? Perhaps I should call you that now. It is more refined for the woman to call her finace his proper name. That is if we are getting married. I do not think they would like me. But that doesnt matter because I will leave if you say. Speaking of which, you do realize you do not have to knock on the door. This is your room!" I rattled on and on. Char just sat on his bed, a bemused look on his face.  
  
"Don't laugh at me!" I hissed, frustration showing more then I meant it to.  
  
"Ella! Ella! They will love you, I promise. Do not be nervous." He took me into his arms. I tried to say something but he hushed me. "Everything will be fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I twisted a napkin on my lap as I waited in the dining room. I was early. I sat in a beautiful pale pink satin gown, that was once the Queen's. It had seemed that they had excepted me. Just wait until they met me. I chewed on my bottom lip, deep in thought. Was I this early? Or were they late? No they would never be late. I was just too nervous. Calm down, Ella, I commanded myself. Of course, that would work with the curse, but not now. I had to rely purely on myself to do tasks.  
  
At last I heard people sit up in their chairs. I sat up in mine, also.  
  
"Introducing," a strange looking man with grey hair said at the front of the room. "The King and Queen of Kyrria, Prince Charmont, Prince Regionald and Princess Mary."  
  
They all walked past me, and Char sat down in the seat beside me, a slight smile on his lips. He took my hand under the table.  
  
"Everything will be fine Ella." he whispered. He patted my hand twice and looked at his mother and father.  
  
They noticed who I was and smiled at me, obviously approving.  
  
The Queen was quite warm, "Hello my dear." she said, smiling grandly. "I see that you are Eleanor, my son's love. You are the late Lady Eleanor's daughter, correct?" I nodded. "It is very nice to meet you."  
  
The King, who was a man of few words, nodded at me, a smile on his face.  
  
Everything was going well and everyone liked me. I was quite relieved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You were magnificent." Char said, as he pulled me into his arms, giving me a kiss.  
  
It was the next morning, a beautiful day, and we had decided to go for a walk in the park. We were talking about last night. I have no idea why I was so worried. Everything went smoothly and everyone liked me. Especially Princess Mary, who was a year younger then I. I could tell we would be good friends. I was curious about Prince Regionald though. On the portrait, when I entered, he was not portrayed.  
  
"Char? Why wasn't your brother in the portrait by the door?"  
  
"Regionald?" Char said his name in a grim manner. "He was ill for some time when we did the portraits."  
  
"Oh. How old is he?" I questioned.  
  
"Sixteen. Same age as you."  
  
"And Mary?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Shall he marry?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He is allowed to marry whoever he chooses though. Only poor Mary cannot. Princesses are always given to other Kingdoms. They use them to make peace treaties."  
  
"That's terrible. I'm glad I do not have to marry against my wishes."  
  
"No." Char smiled cutely. "You marry according to your wishes. To me."  
  
He leaned over and kissed me, and I couldn't help giggling.  
  
Love is so strange. It makes you giggle and laugh endlessly, and makes you feel like your floating on air, and capable of anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I placed my hair up in a bun. I was wearing a gold puffy evening dress now. Tonight, there would be a ball to celebrate Char and my engagement. Hattie, Olive and Dame Olga would be there since my father was going. I was furious when I found out! I cannot seem to get those horrible wenches out of my life! I knocked on me and Char's door. He opened.  
  
"Ella," he smiled. "You look beautiful."  
  
"You look very handsome." I smiled back.  
  
"Well." he said akwardly. "The ball will not wait. Let us go."  
  
He led me down the grand staircase. We stopped at the bottom and the same grey-haired man announced us.  
  
"His Majesty Prince Charmont, and his fiance, soon to be Princess Ella."  
  
I smiled and blushed slightly at the last bit. People everywhere clapped loudly and when the stopped, we began to dance a waltz.  
  
After the first dance, Char went off to get me some punch. I stood to the side, and looked around, taking in all of the sights.  
  
Just then I heard a nasal voice behind me.  
  
"Well, well, well." the voice said. "If it isnt Princess Ella."  
  
I turned around to see Hattie, as fat, ugly and jealous as ever. I rolled my eyes at the sight of her, and stood, with my arms crossed over my chest.  
  
"What do you want Hattie. Or should I say, peasant girl?"  
  
"Some day I will be Queen. You'll see." Hattie threatened.  
  
"You do realize that I can arrest you and throw you off these grounds do you not?"  
  
"Fine. I will be quiet for now, but you will see. You will see."  
  
Thats when Dame Olga, Olive, and Father came over.  
  
Father was quite happy that I was marrying a prince. Probably, so that he could get more riches. Dame Olga was falsely nice and syrupy to me, so unlike herself, sucking up every chance she could get. Olive, like always was quiet, dumb and dull, eating her sandwich in silence, until she interrupted my conversation with Father.  
  
"Can I have some KJs?" she asked.  
  
"No." I said obviously.  
  
"Give me some KJs." she commanded.  
  
When she saw that the curse no longer worked, she shrugged and went back to eating her sandwich. "It was worth a try." she mumbled. Olive was always slower at things.  
  
"Sorry dear. Olive!" Dame Olga exclaimed. "That was not polite. Do not say such things to the future Queen." She led Olive away by the ear, Hattie and Father followed.  
  
Char returned with some punch and I told him what happened. He rolled his eyes and told me not to listen to the brats.  
  
"Besides." he said, while taking a sip of red punch. "What could Hattie do?"  
  
I didn't know, but I knew she had a plan. Something must be happening because I saw her talking to Prince Regionald. That girl would never quit.  
  
Please Reply!!! I need another 8 replies to get the next chapter. I promise it'll get more intresting.  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
*Hattie's boyfriend  
  
*An evil plan  
  
*A soon to be trip  
  
*Wedding Planners  
  
and...MORE! 


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

Thank you to all who replied!! All 38 replies were amazing. lol. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up in other things (mainly Passions the soap opera..lol) But I am back! And first I will adress questions and concerns.  
  
Questions, Concerns and requests:  
  
Forest Guardian: What did you mean, out of character? Im not offended or anything but when you make a critisism please do elaborate on it. Thanks. But yeah poor boyfriend of Hattie..who would want to date her..make it THAT. Ugh. lol.  
  
FelSong: When Ella is called formaly she is called Eleanor (see when the king and queen adress her in chapter 2) but the two times I called her Princess Ella was 1) When she was dreaming, and since she doesn't like to be reffered as Eleanor, she thinks of herself as Princess Ella. And 2) The other time when she was announced at the ball, its because, when you enter a room you ask to be announced in a specific way (I say Queen Amanda, they say Queen Amanda..even if im not Queen.) So when Ella and Char said Princess Ella, it was because Ella requested it.  
  
Oh and as for out of character, Ella IS indepedent but if you re-read Ella Enchanted she DOES worry about trivial things. CONSTANTLY. Its like her job to worry. And besides, she may have worried a little more then usual, but thats because she was scared of what the King and Queen would think. Its a pretty big deal. Ella is not all that self-confident. In fact, most of the time, shes pretty un self-assured. She's a normal girl and not completely confident with herself.  
  
Flamin'Fox 182: I will be sure to read and reply to your fic. Im glad we share the same writing style! Thats awesome! :)  
  
Dark Magic- I am a she. lol. Thanks for the compliments!!!  
  
Jane- Just keep reading! ;)  
  
Ecelctus: Yeah I know, but what else could I say for boyfriend and girlfriend..can ya give me any suggestions?  
  
Shorti: Congratulations on getting to review fan fics. Im glad I could be your first one. And yeah, he has a sister named something or other but I forgot. I had no idea since it wasnt that big a part of the book and I completely forgot otherwise I would have used that name. Sorry, it slipped my mind, but too late to go back and change it now. And as for him not having a brother, I know. Hes going to be very important and I needed him to be the brother since he is going to be the villain in this story. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha HA! Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Matchmake-t: Uhhh I wasnt aware that they were taking the book section off..in december..isnt it past december and its still here? Maybe you got wrong info..sorry. Thanks tho!  
  
Speed the turtle: Ok if you have no comment then dont comment lol. If you dont like something then tell me, i can handle it. (but you might get a bit of a debate lol!) ;)  
  
So yeah....  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To the number of people who said that they loved my story.  
  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THAAANK YYOOOOUUUU.. to the numerous people who said that I was a great writer and who complimented my writing style and talent. THANK YOU AGAIN! I absolutely adore writing and when I hear things like that people love the style I write in, and how its so magnificently well-written it makes me so happy. Ahh if only I'd get paid for this. lol. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL THE GOOD COMMENTS!  
  
And for the bad ones.. I didnt think I got any (only creative critisism) then you can KISS MY BUM! LOL! HAHAHA! Sorry.  
  
I apologize to everyone for making you wait soooooo incredibly long. I hope that you guys continue to reply and support my story and I promise that I will post again super-soon. Thank you again to everyone who replied. You make my day and ah love yah! Please check out my message board for great couples and true love. Theres a section for Ella and Char. You can discuss it there, write fan fic and we can do roleplay! fun! so please please PUH- LEEZE go there! the url is...  
  
THANK YA!!!  
  
Love ya'll please read and review. Thanks and ENJOY...  
Ella in Love Chapter 3: Nightmares  
I awoke, late in the afternoon. Last night everyone was up until the early hours of the morning celebrating our (Char and I) engagement. Hattie had spent the entire night with Prince Regionald, and he seemed quite taken with her. Why, I will never know. It seemed very foggy out today, not outside but everywhere. My vision felt slightly blurred and it felt like I was only a spirit or a shadow of myself. I got out of bed and got dressed in a white day dress with beautiful ivory buttons up the front. I pulled my hair into a simple bun and walked down the hallway. Everyone was gone. How could I be all alone in the castle? Where were the guards? My ladies in waiting? My servants? Where in god's name was Char? I started to hurry down the stairs, and saw no one there either. But then I heard a crowd in the ballroom. It seemed very loud. Was there a party or gathering or something? Was everyone there but me? Why wasn't I invited, or woken up? I hurried to the doors, that were so over-flowing with people that the crowd went past the door-ways.  
  
"Excuse me." I yelled as I pushed past random members of the crowd. I muttered apologies as I shoved my way to the front of the crowd. However, there was an extremely tall man in front of me, so I could not see the happenings. "What is going on?" I asked a middle-aged woman in blue beside me. She was bouncing a little baby on her knee. She looked over at me, a smile on her face.  
  
"Why, where have you been lass?" she asked. "Prince Charmont is getting married, as we speak. Have you been sleeping for the past year?" she joked.  
  
"Prince Charmont..getting married?" I felt faint.  
  
"Oh yes." the woman replied. "To a young beautiful girl. A little on the plump side, but that is getting to be the fashion in these parts. He met her at a ball and fell in love with the lady ever since."  
  
"How can this be?" I muttered, confused. "Char was supposed to marry me."  
  
"Now now." the lady scoffed, a smirk appearing on her face. "All of us women would love to be married to Prince Charmont. But it is simply not possible..not possible in the least. He has found his true love and we must be happy for him."  
  
"No you don't understand.." I mumbled. But what was the use? She would never believe me. Who was Char getting married to? When had this happened? I had to see. I stood on my tiptoes, but the tall man was just in the way. Suddenly, I had enough. I had to see Char.  
  
"Excuse me." I pushed past the man. There was Char. The ballroom was where the wedding was to be held. There were yellow and white daisies everywhere, and food in trays all around. There were people sitting in chairs, the women fanning themselves because of the heat, crying. The men, looking quite uncomfortable because they would love to be out doing things, rather then sitting in a stuffy ballroom all day. And there was Char.. at the altar with a woman in a bride's gown, except I couldn't see her face because she was facing the other way.  
  
"Char!" I called and ran up the aisle. He looked over at me. When he saw me running towards him, his face scrunched up into a grimace.  
  
"Oh..Ella. What are you doing here?" he muttered.  
  
"Char!" I exclaimed. "I dont understand. You are supposed to be engaged to me!"  
  
"I never really liked you Ella." Char shrugged. "You were a way of passing time, a simple distraction, however I have found my true love."  
  
I gasped. "Who?" I cried. "Who?!"  
  
"Beloved." Char motioned to the bride. She turned around, and when I saw her face I went faint. I gasped.  
  
I could recognize the beady eyes, and minacing grin anywhere. It was Hattie.  
  
"Ella. My dear." she smirked, her voice as nasal as ever. "So glad you could make it. Me and Char are in love. We are getting married." she paused, fixing a button on my dress. "And you, my dear, will be my servant. Forever."  
forever. Forever. FoReVeR. FOREVER. FOREVER!!!!!!!!  
  
The words echoed in my head.  
  
"Nooooo!" I screamed. Suddenly I felt like I was being shook.  
  
I awoke and realized that it was all a dream. Thank goodness.  
  
I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred but a woman was standing in front of me.  
  
"Oh I had the most terrible dream." I whispered catching my breath.  
  
"Yes?" a very familiar voice snarled.  
  
My vision became clear. It was Hattie.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" I gasped.  
  
"Why I'm here to see my wonderful step-sister." she grinned menicingly.  
  
I sat up. "No one invited you." I glared. "Get out."  
  
"On the contrary, Ella dear. Someone very important invited me."  
  
I gasped.  
  
"Char?" I startled.  
  
"No." she smirked. I sighed with relief. "His brother, Regionald. Dear, sweet, Regionald." I wrinkled my nose with disgust. "Why would HE invite YOU here?"  
  
Hattie sat back running her hand down her hair and face and then down her chest.  
  
"He is taken with me." she smiled.  
  
I caught a laugh as it entered my throat.  
  
"Taken...with you?!" I could not control it any longer. I laughed merrily, and it shook my entire body. "How could he possibly be...taken...with you." I was interrupted with fits of laugher.  
  
"I dont see what is so humorous about this." Hattie scowled. "I am, quite beautiful."  
  
"Does he know about your wig?" I added with a small smile.  
  
"No." she hissed. "And you will do right not to tell him. You won't will you Ella?"  
  
"Not at the moment, no." I replied. "But if I need to use this information..or any others that I know of, I will not hesitate to inform him, so to speak."  
  
"Blackmale Ella?" Hattie raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were above that."  
  
"I'm not above anything that will get rid of you." I glared. "However, I will not sink to your lows." I shot her a look.  
  
"However, I am going to be staying in this house from now on."  
  
"What?!" I shrieked.  
  
"Like I said, Prince Regionald is taken with me. He says that soon he might ask for my hand. But until then, he does not want me living in filth. He told me that I shall live here."  
  
"I distinctly told Char that you were not to come here often!" I exclaimed. "How could he allow this?"  
  
"Oh.. he doesn't know." Hattie smirked. "But I assure you, there is nothing he can do about it. I shall live here and that is that." she stood and exited my room smiling evily on the way out.  
  
"Damn that wretched creature." I muttered with frustration. I had to tell Char! He would find a way to get rid of Hattie for good.  
"I know Ella I know!" Char exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I talked to father and mother, but they wont budge. They think that Regionald has a right to choose whoever he likes as a bride."  
  
"But Hattie? Did you tell them the awful things they did to me?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Every single little thing. They didn't care. I'm sorry."  
  
I looked at him sadly. I never wanted to see that horrible girl again, and now I had to live with her?!  
  
I simply would not allow it.  
  
"Oh Ella." Char sighed taking me into his arms. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."  
  
"No it wont." I insisted. "You know that she does not love your brother. All she wants is to be Queen. Remember that horrible nightmare? It's coming to life! I swear it!"  
  
"Ella, Ella, Ella." Char smiled, holding me. "It is you I love. Not Hattie."  
  
"I realize that. But I don't want to be near that..that..thing."  
  
"So you wont."  
  
"But how can I not be?" I asked. "She's going to be here, gloating in our faces."  
  
"Not if we are not here to see it."  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?" I asked, turning to face him.  
  
"We will take a trip. A journey before our wedding. I refuse to sit here in this miserable palace with my miserable love. It will do you good to get some fresh air."  
  
"Oh, Char that would be wonderful!" I exclaimed with a smile. I kissed him and then looked into his eyes. "You are the sweetest, most kind, most magnificent man in all of Frell."  
  
"Just in all of Frell?" he teased, laughter in his eyes.  
  
"In all the world." I smiled kissing him again. And again and again.  
  
I never wanted to stop kissing him.  
Char and I, left on our journey taking few things with us. Of course, I had to leave Mandy there but I promised her, as did Char, that no harm would come to me on our trip. I brought along my fairy book, and my language dictionary for referance and few other things. We left that very day on two ponies and rode westward in the countryside. I had to pay father a visit before I left. After I met up with Dame Olga (I refuse to call her 'Mum Olga' any longer) Father and Olive (she still requested KJs. She had not yet come to the realization that I was no longer under the spell) Hattie, of course, was at the palace and Dame Olga was glowing with delight because of it. Ha, her little daughter, or perhaps I should say BIG, would not stay there for long, if I had anything to say about it. Onward we travelled, even more eastward. We planned to pay a visit to Char's troups and friends including Stephen, who gave me the ride to the Giant Wedding. And so we went, towards the camp where Char's friends and troups resided.  
  
We were quite happy to spend time together alone, and free. This would be a peaceful journey, and in a week or two we would be home. Or so we thought. Fate had worse plans for us, and things were not as wonderful as they seemed.  
  
***********  
  
The end of the 3rd Chapter. I hope you liked it. Again sorry for not updating in a while. Thanks for reviewing and please continue to. Thanks everyone!  
  
I would like 10 reviews for my next chapter (come on, I know you can do it!)  
  
And if you do that I promise to write ASAP, and hopefully that will be a long chapter! :)  
  
Thanks for reading please remember to reply!!  
  
Amanda  
  
PS: Please go to my wonderful couples message board which includes an Ella and Char section. Sign up and post!   
  
THE NEXT CHAPTER...  
  
~*The journey continues*~  
  
~*Unexpected surprise*~  
  
~*And of course..more Ella and Char mush! Yay! *cheers errupt from the audience**~  
  
~*and MORE......*~ 


End file.
